


Blue Balloons, Blue Cookies, Blue flowers, Blue Everything!

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Highschool AU, Logan is a flustered dude who cant admit things in person, Logan's in the closet but not figuratively, M/M, Proms, he uses it as a hiding place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan's been pining after Patton for a little bit by now, and has finally decided to ask him to prom with the help from Roman and Virgil.





	Blue Balloons, Blue Cookies, Blue flowers, Blue Everything!

**Author's Note:**

> From a request I got from Tumblr by a person now dubbed Logicality Anon.

Logan, obviously, wasn’t the best with displays of affection, anything romantic, feelings in general, or other people at all. Despite that, he still had three pretty close friends, and a huge crush on one of them that made him feel like shit but also super happy and dumb and oh so very flustered.

And it was so stupid! Patton was stupid, those freckles on his face were stupid, his cute jokes were stupid, those blue, happy eyes were stupid… So obviously, he was absolutely head over heels in love with him and wanted to take him to prom.

He’d been waiting and waiting for the right exact time to admit his feelings to him and to ask him out in a way he could still keep a hold on his dignity, and a promposal seemed to be the perfect way to do so! At least that’s what his best friend Virgil promised him. As well as Roman, who without, he wouldn’t have been able to pull this stunt off.

Of course, admitting to them that he was pinning over Patton was more painful then getting his bony hand stuck in a jar of jelly.

But while they teased them, they also both helped him more than he could thank them for. Virgil helped him write a note in the two foot high card (Roman had insisted) that perfectly portrayed his feelings towards him. Logan felt so vulnerable telling him all the things he did, and he haven’t even told him yet. The card was in the shape of a baby blue heart with darker blue lace on it. It was handmade and had one of those puns Patton loved so much on the front.

“I want to go to prom with you with all my heart-? Very funny Roman” Logan said, shaking his head but covering his mouth to hide a smile. Patton definitely would love it. It was cheesy. Patton was the equivalent to a double decker all cheese pizza with stuffed crust.

The card wasn’t the only part of the promposal. It certainly was a big part of it though. There was also fourty heart shaped frosted cookies with frosted glasses on them, Virgil thought that it would be funny, five heart shaped balloons with something about prom on them, and finally, flowers.

Logan had picked the flowers out. Like everything else, they were blue themed. Blue daisy’s, chrysanthemums, blue roses, blue orchids… while each flower represented different things, Logan was going for the overall meaning of blue flowers.

A blue flower stands for desire, love, and inspiration. It is a flower that represents the metaphysical striving for the impossible and infinite. Patton had inspired him, and he had a desire and love for him. But, having him seemed like something impossible. So… he saw them fit.

Obviously, blue was Patton’s favorite color.

And then, the next day, he invited Patton to come over at six o'clock that night. When Patton got there, he happily let himself in. There was a small gasp when Patton saw flower petals on the floor. Then silence for a few moments before giggles that could be heard from where Logan was hiding in his closet.

Patton followed them into Logan’s bedroom, and what he saw when he got there almost floored him. There were balloons tied to his bed, a box of cookies, flowers… and a card with a silly pun! He looked around for Logan, but didn’t see him oddly enough. He gave a hum, and sat on the bed, his heart racing nervously.

Was this really what he hoped it was? He wanted to wait for Logan to read the card but… he took it and opened it. It was so big! And very, very pretty. He read the card outloud.

“Patton, for so long I’ve been looking at you in ways I couldn’t figure out. You always made my heart race, always made me feel things I didn’t think I could feel. You helped me through some rather tough situations and always made things… better! It scared me, confused me, but eventually I knew what I wanted, and what I wanted was what I loved. You. Now I’m not sure how original or if it was a good idea at all to admit this through a card, scared of what you might do or say while I watched you from where I’m hiding, but please, tell me because I can hear you, will you go to pROM WITH ME?! LOGAN WHERE ARE YOU!” Patton yelled, a grin breaking onto his face.

His excitement had grown throughout his reading of the card and his face was positively red with a blush. The closet door had only opened a couple inches before Patton ran over and tackled him into a hug, screaming with excitement and joy.

Logan gave a dopey smile when he figured that meant the answer was yes.


End file.
